


Воздушный шарик

by KaryKary



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:24:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaryKary/pseuds/KaryKary
Summary: Урахара не любит свой День рождения, предпочитая или вовсе забывать об этом празднике, или выбирать случайную дату в календаре.





	Воздушный шарик

Размеренность приучает к себе на третье столетье. Так Урахаре проще измерять собственную жизнь. Столетиями. Вехами. Сто лет в Сейрейтее. Сто лет без него.

Урахара не любит свой День рождения, предпочитая или вовсе забывать об этом празднике, или выбирать случайную дату в календаре. Просто потому, что детям нравится веселье, а сам Киске получает вполне себе законный способ напиться. Раз лет в десять, не чаще.

С появлением в доме Куросаки Ичиго на размеренной жизни можно ставить крест.

То у рыжего оболтуса Пустой в душе хозяйничает, то за девочками пора ухлестывать. И ладно бы, выбирал тех, что поближе. А то за одной в Сейрейтей удаляется, за другой в Уэко Мундо. И это не считая обычных рядовых проблем! Таких, как техника банкая за два дня или недельный школьный курс математики и истории, который в рыжую бестолковую голову приходится вдалбливать тоже, почему-то, самому Урахаре.

Ичиго таскается в магазинчик едва ли не каждый день. Когда не спасает мир, в очередной раз стоящий одной ногой в очередной пропасти.

Киске посмеивается, геройствовать не мешает, порой сам невольно инсценирует некоторые неприятности для мира. Так, по старой памяти.

Жизнь перестаёт измеряться столетиями. Теперь она состоит из дней. Рыжих и заполненных шумным Куросаки, к которому зачастую прилагаются все его друзья и бывшие враги.

Киске в этой суматохе забывает о приближающейся «дате», которую так и не перенёс на другой день с позапрошлого года.  
Поэтому Куросаки, сбрасывающий ему под дверь аккуратно и одинаково запакованные подарки, вызывает у Киске недоуменно поднятую бровь. Вместе с бровью вверх едет и панама, что означает крайнюю степень удивления.

— Куросаааки-сааан, это что? — решается уточнить Киске, игнорируя чужие пунцовые щеки.  
— Это — с праздником, — бурчит себе под нос Ичиго, и у Киске не сразу находятся слова, чтобы отругать засранца и мягко попросить коробочки из-под двери убрать. Мол, Тессай с утра решит, что это новый товар пришёл, закинет на склад, коробочки пылиться будут. Нехорошоооо.

Куросаки испаряется. Исчезают красиво шуршащие подарки. Но на следующий день мальчишка появляется снова и впаривает Киске воздушный шарик. Сочного оранжевого цвета, как рыжая голова.

— А это что? — Киске кажется, что столько глупых уточнений в его многолетней жизни не было уже давно.  
— Воздушный шарик, — в этот раз щеки Ичиго сохраняют нормальный, живенький цвет, а сам обладатель щек запихивает руки в карманы жутко модных штанцов, по косой огибает Урахару и удаляется в глубь магазинчика.

Шарик остаётся. Только потому, что Киске отвлекается. На прибывших из Сейрейтея гостей (как самый лучший торговец он обязан предложить гостям чай, новые товары и каталог скидок, где цены изначально завышены в полтора раза).

Шарик болтается под потолком, качается, стоит приоткрыть входные двери, невозмутимый и идеально круглый.

У Куросаки каникулы. Но в этот раз ни одна из его дам не успела никуда влипнуть. И мир, внезапно, не собирается падать в очередную пропасть. Киске смотрит на шарик и думает, что в этот раз он, пожалуй, подержит мир в равновесии. Просто потому, что интересно — что же дальше взбредет в голову рыжеволосому мальчишке.


End file.
